


Aesthetics ™

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [61]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Holidays, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Decorating a Christmas tree should be fun, right? Right?It's the first holiday season after the apocalypse that wasn't, and an angel and a demon want to celebrate it together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Aesthetics ™

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is laaaate but I had to hang out with various relatives over the past few days, not much free time to just hang on my phone, and when I did get a moment to myself I just wanted to sleep... Plus my chronic pain just had! to fucking be focused on my right arm lately, like, why? Course I can type with my left hand too but it's slow and no fun  
> Anyways  
> Sorry for complaining 
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS
> 
> If you're celebrating Christmas like I did happy late Christmas too, and either way a happy new year :) tho maybe I'll manage to write a new year's snippet before then, if not I'll probably still write one in January, idk (# I don't have 2020 vision - aaaah I'll miss that meme, isn't it crazy that the decade is almost over? I'm mentally still in 2009)
> 
> This fic is inspired by a pic of these two just celebrating All The Holidays, [if I find it again I'll link to it](https://slytherclawpridebitch.tumblr.com/post/189863285397/cliopadra-somebody-which-do-you-celebrate)  
> I know it doesn't quite fit to the way I portrayed espesh Crowley in one of the older Christmas fics in this series, but I thought who cares and wrote it anyways  
> Have funn

Aziraphale and Crowley's holiday traditions were vastly different.

Well, Crowley didn't celebrate at all of course, that not being very demonic and all, so you can't really say that he has any traditions there. But, well, even a demon can't help thinking, dreaming and day-dreaming, about wishes and possibilities, and he did just perhaps imagine in the past that one of these stylish new silver menorahs might look quite nice on one of the many empty dressers in his penthouse flat, and a Christmas tree miracle to not ever make a needly mess decorated with subtle red and silver baubles would fit right into his living room... Or somewhere next to his other plants- such a murdered tree would be a nice teaching moment to those naughty potted plants.

So, while Crowley never did realise any of his plans in the past, he had his own traditions planned already. 

And they were nothing like Aziraphale's at all.

Alright, that isn't true.

Aziraphale, too, likes a Menorah and a Christmas tree (and yule candles, fake snow and random pine, mistletoe and paper decorations), but that's where the similarities end.

The angel had a- beautiful!- second-hand golden Menorah, his tree was so full with all kinds of different ornaments he had collected over the millenia, tinsel en masse in silver as well as all the colours of the rainbow, and surrounding the tree were wrapped presents- not the neatly wrapped fake variant to be found under department store trees, but actual gifts, either given to him or wrapped by him to be given to humans in need on Christmas day. 

There were also cookies, pies, savory holiday food of course and all kinds of chocolates, puddings and sweets, and the angel was seldomly seen without a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, sitting by the window of his bookshop watching the people walk by.

Crowley would prefer just to sleep in his warm bed or curl up in his snake-form, or if he _needs_ to be awake go out into the snow if there is any, and if not find a mall with some stressed out capitalists to annoy. 

All in all, there isn't much these two could agree on when it comes to the holidays.

And now, they decided to celebrate together.

O.o

Given that they hang out more around the bookshop lately, and because Aziraphale as the only one to actually own any has his things there, they decide to set up their decorations there. 

When Crowley arrives, the rooms of the store and adjoining flat already covered in- um- a _festive_ spirit.

Trying not to gag at the chaotic clashing colours, Crowley asks to be the one to decorate the tree. Happy to see him actively participate, Aziraphale doesn't deny him that.

He regrets it when he sees the sparse tree Crowley ends up with.

"Crowley, dearest? Are you finished yet?"

He's almost afraid to hear the answer to that.

"Sure am!" Crowley says, proudly looking back at the tree and then quickly moving one bauble a tad to the left so all of them are quite symmetrically placed with the same spaces in-between. 

"Where- where are all the ornaments?" Aziraphale asks.

"Those? None of those look anything alike! How would you choose any of them to match?"

"I just put them all up!" 

"What?!"

"You have to at least put this one up- it's from Paris, at least five centuries old! And this one, I got it from-"

"'Ziraphale!" 

"Oh, come on Crowley, please?"

The angel looks so forlorn, Crowley almost immediately caves. "Just- just the wooden ones, none of these- _plastic_ monstrosities. And only one for each bauble! You can put the rest by the window or something. In the shop, not here!"

Aziraphale beams and gets to work.

Crowley does draw the line at the tinsel. _Tinsel!_ Well, in the end he allows the silver variation because the angel pouts so much and bribes him with hot chocolate and presents :)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is not my best work and would probably be better if I split it into 2 parts but eh no energy sry 
> 
> Btw IM NOT RELIGIOUS AT ALL, like geez I googled whether different metals would make sense for the menorah, like, I have no clue about anything, so IF I GOT ANYTHING WRONG LET ME KNOW SORRYY
> 
> Kudos and nice comments make the author happy <3


End file.
